Disabling the Deluge Device
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges The Deluge Device is a huge, complicated machine that might well bring about an end to Nyriaan as the galaxy has known it. Deactivating it is not just a simple matter of finding and pushing the right button. Complicated protocols must be followed to reverse the device's effect on the local environment. To do so, the heroes must succeed at this Skill Challenge, likely while CSA guards are breathing down their necks. Once the device is safely neutralized, destroying it is a simple matter of initiating an overload of its power generator. If they lack the patience to undertake the lengthy process of neutralizing it, the heroes can destroy the Deluge Device outright. However, the heroes are not likely to possess the explosive firepower required to do so. Even if they do, an onslaught of Deluge Facility Guards do everything they can to prevent such an event. Disabling the Deluge Device Statistics (CL 6) Complexity: 3 (11 Successes before 3 Failures) Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Skill Challenge: * Knowledge (Physical Sciences) (DC 25): With enough knowledge about meteorology, weather, and the principles behind vaporator function, heroes should be able to determine how best to reverse the effect of the Deluge Device. * Knowledge (Technology) (DC 23): The heroes, if properly aware of how different types of advanced technology function together, should be able to determine which systems to shut down, and in which order. * Mechanics (DC 24): The mechanical elements of the Deluge Device are plainly visible. Heroes with the Mechanics skill can attempt to disable some of the device's physical components. * Persuasion (Will Defense: 12): If any Deluge Facility Technicians are alive, the heroes can attempt to Intimidate them into helping to shut down the device. Failure results in a technician either doing nothing, which wastes valuable time, or botching the demanded job on purpose. * Use Computer (DC 20): Much of the Deluge Device is controlled by computer systems. Heroes Trained in Use Computer can more easily navigate the software that controls the device, allowing them to neutralize specific components of the machine in the proper order. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Skill Challenge: * [[Catastrophic Failure|'Catastrophic Failure']]:' The tolerances on the Deluge Device are so tight that even small mistakes can cause dire consequences and disaster. If a Skill Check is failed by 10 or more, the heroes accrue two Failures instead of one. * [[Initiative (Challenge Effect)|'Initiative]]:' Under normal circumstances, the heroes are likely to attempt to disable the Deluge Device while enemies are attacking them. During this Skill Challenge, each hero must make an Initiative check and act in Initiative Order. * [[Recovery (Challenge Effect)|'Recovery]]:' Although circumstances are indeed dire, heroes can rectify problems they have caused with their previous failures. Any time a hero succeeds on a Skill Check by 5 or more, that hero can choose to remove one Failure instead of earning a Success. * [[Restricted Skills|'Restricted Skills]]:''' Certain Skills are not applicable in this challenge: Acrobatics, Climb, Gather Information, Jump, Pilot, Ride, Stealth, Swim, and Treat Injury. Success and Failure '''Success: The heroes shut down the Deluge Device with no grave environmental repercussions. With the device now neutralized, heroes can attempt a DC 20 Use Computer check to set its generators to overload, causing an explosion that destroys the device. Failure: The heroes' meddling causes the Deluge Device to go into overdrive. Weather conditions outside worsen, and the device's delicate software safeguards cause the controls to seize up. The device might eventually destroy itself, but not before the climate of Nyriaan has been irreversibly altered.